It is known that multilayer tablets can be produced with rotary tableting presses. Such tablets usually comprise two or more layers, which are subsequently pressed. For example, a corresponding number of filling devices with downstream pressure stations are arranged over the circumference of the rotor of the rotary tableting press.
It is also known that single-layer or multilayer tablets may be provided with a core or a so-called insert. These cores are fed individually to the female molds and are pressed into a medium, in particular a powder that is to be compressed, or they are sheathed by such a medium.
The decisive factor with such rotary tableting presses is that the cores are supplied individually and in a defined manner to one female mold each so that they can be introduced into the desired position, which is advantageously centered in the female mold.
DE 38 19 821 C2 discloses positioning such cores by means of a transfer star having rotating feeder arms whereby the cores are held on a holding area of the feeder arms by a vacuum, so they can be deposited by shutting off the vacuum.
Furthermore, it is known from DE 103 21 754 B4 that the cores may be positioned on a continuous conveyor and the continuous conveyor is entrained over a partial circle of the rotor of the tableting press and the cores are injected into the female molds by the upper ram of the tableting press. Entrainment of the cores over a partial circle of the rotor leads to complex measures for positioning the cores and synchronizing the movement of the cores and the female molds.